


Suspisions

by StroopwafelDetective



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Asexual David Jacobs, Canon Era, Gay David Jacobs, Gen, Gen Work, POV Jack Kelly, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, The word Queer, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StroopwafelDetective/pseuds/StroopwafelDetective
Summary: Me, trying to write a fic with a word limit of a 100
Relationships: David Jacobs & Jack Kelly
Kudos: 3





	Suspisions

It wasn't uncommon to encounter pretty girls when walking the streets of New York on the job.

Jack would sometimes point them out to his selling partner David, nudging him and subtly pointing in her direction.

Davey, however, never seemed to quite understand what Jack was getting at. He'd raise his eyebrows and squint, as if to silently ask; _"what about her?"_

Jack didn't think much of it first, until more instances like that started piling up.

Maybe Dave was queer- or maybe Dave just wasn't interested in romance or hanky-panky all together. Either way, Jack would support him unconditionally.


End file.
